


Love And Goodbyes in The Time of An Apocalypse

by pistachioinfernal



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Other, Post-Apocalypse, it's delores/five but never goes beyond much more than hand holding no worries, love and apocalypse, no beta we die like ben, trying to shank your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistachioinfernal/pseuds/pistachioinfernal
Summary: He’d thought at first he’d been hallucinating...maybe the wine had gone bad. But Delores had reassured him that it was all real.Thank God for her.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Kudos: 15





	Love And Goodbyes in The Time of An Apocalypse

He’d thought at first he’d been hallucinating...maybe the wine had gone bad. But Delores had reassured him that it was all real. Thank God for her.

So Five had taken womans hand and shook it, of course he had. What was he, an idiot? He was tired of living like this, scrounging for food in a desolate wasteland, living in drafty burned out buildings....all the time wondering how to get back to save his family.

“It’s a deal, but on one condition.” he said to the woman with the blood red lips and shoes. He gestured to Delores.

“She has to come with me.”

The woman laughed, long and loud, before tapering off as she looked at his face. “Oh my god, you’re serious??” she said, hand on her hip.

“I wouldn’t have made it through the apocalypse without Delores.” he said stubbornly. “She’s coming with me. I’m not going to leave her alone in this hellscape.”

“I’m afraid...that’s out of the question.” said the woman.

“Why? She wouldn’t be any trouble, I promise you. I’ll pay for all her expenses out of my own pocket, I’ll-”

“Look, I’m sure your...mannequin...wife...thing.”

“She’s a person.” Five snapped. “And she has a name.”

“Okay, I’m sure your ‘Delores’ is charming, but she’s just not...the kind that the Commission is looking for.”

_“Five...”_

He held up a hand. “Hold on a second sweetheart, I’m just sorting this out.”

_“Five!”_

He turned around to look at her, puzzled. It wasn’t like Delores to interrupt. She was looking at him with that patient, exasperated way of hers.

_“Five....haven’t you always told me that you’d do everything you could to save your family? And now, right out of the blue, this woman is offering you a job, and a way home?”_

He went to her, taking her hand. “Delores...honey, I’m not just going to leave you here. You’re my other half, my soulmate. Maybe it took the world ending for us to meet, but it was almost worth it.”

_“Flatterer.”_

“Um, sorry, can we get back to business?” said the woman. “Just...give me a moment!” Five called over his shoulder.

_“Five...my darling....you know I can’t come with you. Not when you have a chance like this. You can save them, make things right.”_

He was crying now, he knew it. Gently, he touched her face. “You’re a hell of a woman Delores...I don’t deserve you.”

 _“You never did.”_ she said, giving him that Mona Lisa smile of hers.

He laughed, shaking his head. “God...how can you make me laugh at a time like this?”

_“It’s a gift.”_

They sat there for a moment, gazing into each others eyes. Delores finally broke the silence. She always had been stronger than him.

_“You have to go.”_

“Delores....I...”

_“Go now Five. Before I change my mind.”_

He nodded shakily, tears running down his face.

_“But, if you can, would you do one thing for me?”_

“Anything for you Delores,” he said earnestly. “Anything.”

_“When you get back...look me up sometime?”_

He kissed her hand. “Consider it done.”

_“I’m so proud of you, my wonderful brave boy.”_

Five laughed. “Flatterer.”

_“Now go darling....go, and don’t look back.”_

“All right....” he said, nodding sadly. “All right.”

Slowly, he got to his feet, and walked back towards the Commission woman.

“Okay...I’m ready to go.”

“Sorry about your lovers quarrel or whatever that was.” said the woman, sounding bored. He could tell already that they weren’t going to get along.

“It’s fine.” he replied shortly. In spite of his promise, he looked back.

Delores looked so small, so frail there in the rubble and the dust. Who would read to her at night now he was leaving? Fix her favourite mimosas just the way she liked? Help her style her hair?

He raised his hand in a little wave. And before he disappeared in a blue flash, he saw her wave back.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry writing this, whaaat? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
